


It's Fun....

by Tiffanychan123



Category: Precure Fanseries - Fandom, Vocaloid, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Dark Wood Circus AU, Fancures, Halloween Contest, Rainbow Magic Precure - Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffanychan123/pseuds/Tiffanychan123
Summary: (Entry for a Halloween Contest.) Young Sakura Kino goes to a mysterious circus in the woods thanks to a two headed girl....And what she finds within....Quite disturbing to say the least....





	It's Fun....

Clip-clop clip-clop. Clip-clop clip-clop.

The sound of trotting hooves and carriage wheels were heard as a young brown haired girl, around about fourteen, walked quickly among a crowd of busy people, trying her best not to get lost.  
The fourteen year old clutched onto the pink balloon she held within her left hand.  
"Oh, your here, your here!" Said a loud voice, sounding like it came from a radio. "Tonight, we will be showing."  
"W-what the..." Sakura thought slightly anxiously. "Where the heck did that come from...Maybe just head on home Sakura, it's nothing for you to worry about."  
But when Sakura was about to walk along home, something caught her eye.  
"The sad fate that some of this world carries."  
Sakura saw a girl which seemed to have had two heads, wearing a costume with red on the left and yellow on the right of it, with the head on the left having red hair and carrying a bunch of balloons, the other having blonde hair and was holding a poster within her hand.  
"My my, what do we have here?" The red head said, eyeing Sakura.  
"Children god has abandoned, restlessley creeping out!"  
The two headed girl then walked over to Sakura with glee. "Maybe another person visiting the Nanairo Circus?" The two heads said curiously in unison.  
"Nanairo Circus?" Sakura said, awkwardly, yet slightly dumbfounded by what they just said. "Never heard of it."  
"Children who can't carry the trembling limbs they were born with."  
"C'mon, it's a wonderful circus just beyond the woods nearby!" Said the Blonde head, the two of them then grinned in unison, but, as they grinned, Sakura noticed the blonde's yellow eyes go to read for a split second, unerving her.  
"Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out."  
"I'm Hinata!" The blonde head said to her, giving Sakura one of the posters within her hand, to Sakura's disbelief.  
"And I'm Ruby, charmed I'm sure." The red head said.  
"The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds."  
Sakura looked at the poster she was given, she was both weirded out and intrigued by it.  
"This is definitely not a normal day...." She said to herself.  
"They smile as they dream of there mother's embrace."  
The poster had a picture of a red circus tent, which seemed to have been drawn and above, it read, "Welcome to the Nanairo Circus!" in black text.  
"Ooh, the deformity! DEFORMITY!!"  
Sakura then heard a small amount of giggling, she then noticed that the giggling was coming from the two headed girl, who was walking down a path, leading to a forest, and presumably to the weird "Nanairo Circus" the girl was talking about.  
"Drop by and see him."  
"Wait!" Sakura said as the curiousity overtook her, running after her into the woods. "I just wanted to get some more stuff about the circus!"  
"Drop by and see him...."

**~~~**

After around a couple of minutes of running through the ghostly looking forest, with falling orange leaves, typical of the Fall season, under an indigo coloured sky, with a sea of golden stars, giving it the vibe of a twisted fairy tale.  
Sakura then stopped to catch her breath, and to her surprise, she was at a blood red circus tent, looking exactly like her poster, she also saw the two headed girl from earlier running inside the tent with nothing but glee on both of her faces. As well as a few more people than she expected to be at a circus in the dark woods.  
Sakura then walked with morbid curiosity among the surprisingly jolly people, but as she was walking to the circus among the jolly people, she then saw two incredibly tall people, both of them female, which looked to be around eight meters tall.  
One of them wearing a dark blue suit, a matching top hat, and blue hair tied up into two braided pigtails, along with matching eyes and black shoes. While the other had long, grass like green hair, with a clover hair clip near her bangs, matching eyes, and a long dark green dress with white shoes.  
"Why, hello down there!" Said the green haired lady, waving to Sakura below. "Are you having a nice time so far?"  
Sakura nodded, she felt oddly content due to the sudden kindness of that green haired tall lady she saw.  
"Be wary M'lady," The blue haired lady said. "the ringmaster can be quite the handful, and some of the acts can be a little scary.."  
Sakura then walked to the circus, waving goodbye to the two of them. "Take care you two!" She said, smiling with content.

**~~~**

It took Sakura around half a minute to get from the 8 meter tall ladies to the tent of the Nanairo Circus, she then noticed that the path she was walking on had lights to guide some of the people in the dark, making the already freaky fairy tale vibe even freakier.  
Once she got to the tent, she noticed something odd to say the least...There was no ticket booth, at all. Sakura was really bugged by this, "How would a Circus get it's money without a ticket booth?" She thought.  
Sakura then eyed at a mysterious lady with red eyes, wavy dark aqua hair, a bluish green star on her right cheek which seemed to be added via makeup, and an outfit mostly consisting of blue, and/or bluish green colours, who seemed to be welcoming a young twenty something man with red hair to the aforementioned circus.  
After welcoming the man however, her expression changed to a more sour one, she then walked surprisingly quickly over to Sakura, stopping right in front of her, giving her a little fright.  
"P-Please don't hurt me!" Sakura said shaking in fear. "I'm only here for the Nanairo Circus!"  
The red eyed woman's expression became a more plain, yet welcoming one as a result. She then sighed. "Okay then...Ask away."  
"I'm just wondering about where the ticket booth is, heck! if there even is one!" Sakura said slightly annoyed.  
"There isn't one I'm afraid," The red eyed woman replied. "we do get our money in a different way though. I'm Caerula by the way, and I'm one of the top dancers here at the circus."  
"N-Nice to meet you." Sakura replied.  
"The main stage of the Circus is right over there." Caerula said, pointing at the curtain-like entrance behind her. "So once you enter that area and find your seat among the audience, you can have fun, sit back, and enjoy the show!"  
Sakura thanked Caerula before heading off to the main stage of the Nanairo circus, which had a good amount of seats to choose from, Sakura however decided to take a seat around the middle row, but as soon as the black haired, black suit wearing, masked man who looked to be the Ringmaster of the circus appeared...The unsettling nature of the Nanairo Circus started to show.


End file.
